IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 25
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 24 |obecny = #25 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 26 }} |Numer komiksu=25 |Data=12 lutego 2020 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=4,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Tyson Hesse (okładka A) *Adam Bryce Thomas (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI-A) *Jonathan Gray i Reggie Graham (okładka RI-B) |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Ołówki=Adam Bryce Thomas |Atramenty= |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= |Lokacje= *Angel Island *Orchardville *Riverside *Sunset City *Vista View *Winterburg }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 25 – dwudziesty-piąty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"A Sudden Shift." The world has fallen to the Metal Virus. Heroes, villains, and civilians have become Zombots. There's only one place left to hide and the few survivors-good and bad alike-find themselves up against a new threat commanding the Zombot hordes. Who will Sonic turn to for help in his most desperate hour? Find out in this extra-length issue! Statek Restoration przybył na Angel Island, ku zaskoczeniu Knucklesa. Niedługo potem w pobliżu Głównego Szmaragdu zeskoczył Sonic, pokryty w znacznym stopniu Metal Virusem. Jeż przywitał Knucklesa i przeprosił go za to że musiał wylądować tak blisko, aby jego infekcja nie roprzestrzeniła się na trawę. Knuckles nie rozumiał jeszcze niczego, ale Sonic postanowił pozostawić wyjaśnienia Tailsowi i Amy, po czym pobiegł w kierunku gór aby cofnąć rozwój wirusa. Tymczasem na pokładzie Faceshipu Doktor Eggman był zaskoczony tym, że Doktor Starline przywołał przez portal Deadly Six. Rozwścieczony zdradą doktor wysłał Metal Sonica aby zniszczył intruzów, ale Zavok zdołał zapanować nad robotem za pomocą pola magnetycznego. Starline zaczął wtedy tłumaczyć, że Deadly Six zostali wezwani po to aby przejąć kontrolę nad Zombotami, do czasu aż Eggman wynajdzie lepszy sposób. Aby upewnić się że Zeti będą posłuszni, Starline wyciągnął Cacophonus Conch. Zazz i Zeena natychmiast rozpoznali artefakt i rzucili się aby powstrzymać Starline'a, ale ten zdążył już użyć muszli aby unieruchomić Zeti. Zmęczony dmuchaniem w muszlę Starline kazał Zazzowi wracać do szeregu, ale ten zderzył ze sobą ich głowy, podczas gdy Zeena ukradła Cacophonus Conch i oddała go Zavokowi. Podczas zamieszania Orbot i Cubot wykryli na monitorze nadchodzącą wiadomość od znajomego szpiega. Starline nie rozumiał dlaczego Cacophonus Conch nie zadziałał, ale Eggman wytłumaczył mu że efekty utrzymywały się jedynie tak długo jak jego płuca. Zavok wysłał skierował następnie Metal Sonica przeciwko Eggmanowi, ale Starline szybko otworzył portal i cała trójka uciekła z pokładu. Zazz wściekł się, że nie udało im się zniszczyć Eggmana, a Zavok zdecydował się zmienić ich priorytety. Eggman pozostawił im Faceship, środki do produkcji Metal Virusa, oraz siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, o których słyszeli dotychczas jedynie w legendach. Zavok podszedł następnie do metalowego tronu Eggmana i wyrwał z niego fioletowy Szmaragd Chaosum, a następnie umieścił na swojej klatce piersiowej, pochłaniając jego moc. Orbot pochwalił Zavoka za jego intuincję, co wprawiło Cubota w zakołopotanie. Orbot wytłumaczył jednak swojemu towarzyszowi, przez ich wspólną sieć komunikacyjną, że udaje posłuszeństwo wobec Zavoka, dzięki czemu ten nie przejmie nad nimi kontroli. Zavok spytał następnie Orbota czy ten chciałby mu służyć z własnej woli, na co robot odpowiedział twierdząco, zapewniając również że on i Cubot nie będą stanowili zagrożenia. Zavok rozkazał im wtedy, aby zaprowadzili Deadly Six do największych skupisk ocalałych. Orbot zapewnił że Zeti będą dzięki niemu dobrze skoordynowani, a swoją wypowiedź skwitował kciukiem w górę, który był również skierownay do ukrywającej się na pokładzie Rouge. Zavok ogłosił następnie, że wszyscy Zeti wezmą dla siebie po jednym Szmaragdzie Chaosu i dzięki jego mocy będą w stanie kontrolować Zomboty na całym świecie, czym doprowadzą do całkowitego zniszczenia świata o który Sonic i Eggman walczyli ze sobą od tak dawna. A gdy wszystkie żywe stworzenia zostanąą zainfekowane i żadna ze stron nie będzie miała dokąd uciekać, Zeti udzielą im łaski szybkiego wcielenia do Zombotów. Obdarzeni Szmaragdami Chaosu Zeti opuścili następnie Faceship, udając się do różnych części świata, podczas gdy Zavok został na pokładzie. Na Angel Island Sonic powrócił do Knucklesa, załamanego świadomością tego, że na jego wyspie znowu pojawiły się kłopoty. Po chwili otworzył się portla, z którego wypadli Eggman, Starline i Metal Sonic. Mimo że Starline odetchnął z powodu tego że znaleźli się poza zasięgiem Zavoka, Eggman obawiał się że wpakowali się w jeszcze gorsze tarapaty, gdy zobaczył szykującą się do ataku amy. Sonic szybko jednak powstrzymał Amy, tłumacząc jej że Eggman nie odwiedzałby ich, gdyby w obecnej sytuacji wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z jego planem. Jeż domagał się odpowiedzi, po czym Eggman wyjaśnił do czego doprowadził Starline. Po chwili Espioo poinformował wszystkich, że otrzymał wiadomość od Rouge. Na pokładzie statku Amy opowiedziałą Rouge o pojawieniu się Eggmana na Angel Island. Rouge odpowiedziała im, że Eggman zasilał swój Faceship Szmaragdami Chaosu, które Zavok rozdał teraz Deadly Six i rozesłął ich po planecie. Eggman dowiedział się również od Rouge, że przebywała na jego pokładzie od kilku dni i planowała niemalże ukraść Szmaragdy Chaosu gdy Deadly Six mieli się pojawić. Kontynuując dodała, że nawiązała kontakt z Orbotem i będzie szpiegować Zavoka, aby przygotować kontratak. Eggman zaczął narzekać na to, że nie może znaleźć dobrych pomocników, tylko musi ich sobie zbudować. Tails jednak skryczał Eggmana i domagał się, aby stworzył dla nich lekarstwo na Metal Virus. Doktor początkowo przyznał że nie można stworzyć antidotum, na co Tails odpowiedział, że prawie ukończył lekarstwo, ale Zomboty zniszczyły jego badania. Eggmann poprawił się następnie, mówiąc że praca nad lekarstwem nie miałaby sensu, gdyż wirus stale się mutuje i staje coraz bardziej niestabilny. W konsekwencji ciągłych mutacji wkrótce dojdzie do dezintegracji wirusa. Gdy Tails zapytał się ile czasu zajmie ten proces, Eggman odparł że około dwieście lat, wystarczająco aby ewakuować się na inną planetę. Wtedy zjawił się ranny i wyczerpany Silver, potwierdzający że w przyszłości z której przybył wszystko pozostało metaliczne lub zrujnowane. Amy szybko podtrzymała Silvera i zapytała co się stało z ocalałymi z Ice Paradise. Silver odpowiedział, że prom który miał ich zabrać został zniszczony przez Zomboty. Silver zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego obecne klęski były odpowiedzialne za upadek przyszłości, co Eggman skomentował złośliwie, poo czym Amy zwróciła mu uwagę że nie ma prawa się wypowiadać. Tymczasem na zewnątrz w głowę Eggmana wymierzony był celownik, ale Cream weszła mu w drogę. Okazało się, że to Whisper celowała, a Cream próbowała ją przekonać, aby nie strzelała w Eggmana. W dłoniach trzymała również głowę Omegi, który stwierdził że to do niego należy zniszczenie Eggmana. Whisper poprosiła Cream aby się odsunęła, ale ta skierowała jedynie Variable Wisponn ku ziemi, tłumacząc że rozumie nienawiść do Eggmana, ale jednocześnie byłaby gotowa zrobić wszystko aby odzyskać swoją rodzinę. Zapłakana Whisper zdjęła swoją maskę, po czym Cream przytuliła się do niej, dziękując jej i obiecując, że wszyscy będą trzymać się razem. Niedługo potem Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Espiio, Silver, Eggman, Starline, Metal Sonic i biegnący na bieżni Sonic zebrali się aby przedstawić swoje pomysły. Starline zasugerował, że mogliby wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd do zneutralizowania Deadly Six. Tails jednak odrzuciił ten pomysł, nie chcąc ryzykować bezpieczeństwa Angel Island przez usunięcie Głównego Szmaragdu, a Knuckles sam dodał, że nie pozwolił by naruszyć szmargadu. Espio zaproponował użycie Kontroli Chaosu, ale Silver odparł że Shadow lepiej się na niej znał, a poza tym umiejętność byłaby w stanie przenieść obiekty na ograniczoną odległość. Amy wysunęłaa propozycję, aby Sonic transformował się w Super Sonica, ale jeż twierdził, że mimo nieskończonej mocy jaką mu zapewniiają, nie mógłby z nią zrobić wszystkeigo. Eggman przypomniał także Amy, że szmaragdy były w posiadaniu rozproszonych członków Deadly Six. Gdy Amy zapytała Eggmana o jego pomysł, doktor złośliwie przyznał, że czekał aż wszyscy inni wyczerpią swoje złe pomysły. Eggman zaproponował następnie, aby użyli Warp Topazu, wyjaśniając że przy jednym użyciu byłby w stannie spowodować ogromne zmiany, a z połączoną mocą Super Sonica byliby w stanie zmieść Metal Virus za jednym zamachem. Amy odgryzła się wtedy na Eggmanie, przypominając mu o położeniu szmaragdów. Starline z kolei zabrał głos w sprawie Warp Topazu, którego był ekspertem. Nie miał zamiaru godzić się na lekkomyślne wykorzystywanie jego mocy, gdyż samo tworzenie portali jest wystarczająco trudne. Starline kontynuował, mówiąc że jego specjalna rękawica powstała po niezliczonych godzinach ostrożnych testów, a Super Sonic w połączeniu z mocą topazu mógłby zlikwidować efekty Metal Virusa, albo zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń do takiego stopnia, że cala planety rozpadłaby się. Starline był także przekonany, że skoro są bezpieczni na Angel Island, to mogliby wykorzystać surowce i czas aby znaleźć bezpieczniejszy sposób. Eggman przypomniał mu jednak, że Sonicowi nie zostało wiele czasu, więc Angel Island nie byłaby bezpieczna przez aż tak długi okres. Starline otworzył wtedy portal, oznajmiając że znajdzie lepszy sposób na naprawienie sytuacji. Zanim jednak udało mu się odejść, Metal Sonic pochwycił go i obezwładnił, co pozwoliło Eggmanowi wyrwać rękawicę z Warp Topazem. Następnie Eggman oznajmił, że zwalnia Starline'a, po czym Metal Sonic wrzucił dziobaka przez portal. Tails zapytał czy powinni coś zrobić, ale Sonic przypomniiał mu że to Starline przyczynił się do powrotu Eggmana, a także próbował wysadzić jego oraz Silvera. Eggman przeszedł następnie do sprawy Szmaragdów Chaosu - pięć znajdowało się w posiadaniu grupy Deadly Six, podczaas gdy dwa pozostałe przebywały na pokładzie Faceshipu - jeden zasilający statek, drugi w rękach Zavoka. Eggman uznał, że Rouge sama poradzi sobie z dwoma szmaragdami, ze względu na to że jest ekspercką złodziejką klejnotów. Mimo że Espio obawiał się pięciu Zeti wzmacnianych mocą szmaragdów, Silver zachował optymizm i stwierdził, że byliby w stanie pokonać ich jednego po drugim. Knuckles jednak przypomniał, że dzięki Rouge wiedzą o połączeniu między Zeti, dlatego będą musieli ich zaatakować jednocześnie, tak aby żadne z nich nie mogło poinformować pozostałych. Eggman ogłosił, że użyje materiałów z latającego statku aby stworzyć generator portlai, który w połączeniu z innformacjami od Orbota i Rouge pozwoli im dopaść każdego Zeti. Tails dodał, że każda grupa uderzeniowa powinna mieć stosowne wsparcie. Sonic nie był pewien ile jeszcze sił mu zostało, ale Amy miała pomysł z kim się skontaktować. Wkrótce na Angel Island wylądował sterowiec, którym przybyli Babylon Rogues wezwani przez Amy. Sonic był początkowo sceptycznie nstawiony do tego pomysłu, ale Amy wiedziała, że Babylon Rogues są profesjonalnym złodziejami, a przebywając na sterowcu uniknęli zainfekowania. Jet nie powstrzymał się mimo wszystko przed dokuczaniem Sonicowi, dodając że może pomóc jeśli nagroda będzie wystarczająco duża. Wave powiedziała jednak, że i tak będą musieli pomóc, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie nie będą mieli gdzie zatankować swojego sterowca, jeść, ani kogo okradać. Jet mimo wszystko był pewien że coś wymyślą, a Storm popaarł go, choć przyznał że lubi jeść. Sonic zwrócił się do Jeta, przyznając mu że ma wizerunek do podtrzymania i swoje własne metody. Ale przyznał, że sam nie da rady ocalić świata bez jego pomocy. Słysząc komplementy Sonica, Jet postanowił zaoferowć swą pomoc w ratowaniu śświata. Amy zapewniła Sonica, że nie powie Knucklesowi nic o poniżaniu Sonica, ale jeż przyznał że jego ego i tak ucierpiało w ostatnich dniach. Sonic pobiegł następnie dalej, obiecując że wróci gdy będą gotowi do ataku. Tymczasem Deadly Six zaczęli siać chaos na świecie. W Riverside Zazz i jego armia Zombotów bezmyślnie burzyli budynki, znajdując wewnątrz ocalałych których bezlitośnie infekowne. w Vista View Zomom był zawiedziony jakością jedzenia, jakie przynosili mu mieszkańcy, dlatego w ramach kary kazał Zombotom zaainfekować jednego z nich. W Orchardville Zor delektował się widokiem zainfekowanych mieszkańców i zaczął przemawiać w poetyckim stylu, gdy Zomboty z jego rozkazu otaczały farmera broniącego dziecko. W Sunset City Zeena zmusiła Zomboty i niezainfekowanych mieszkańców do wychwalania jej, oszczedzając ich na kolejną godzinę, gdy usłyszała od nich odpowiednie słowa. Z koeli w Winterburgu, Mistrz Zik prowadził wielką hordę Zombotów na poszukiwania ocalałych. Skontaktował się następnie z Zavokiem, przedstawiając mu stan inwazji, wierząc że w ciągu kilku dni cały kontynent zostaniie opanowany. Zavok pochwlił swojego mistrza i zapewnił go, że nie spocznie póki cały świat nie zostanie zainfekowany. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Gemerl *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Jewel the Beetle *Elder Scruffy *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Doktor Starline *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zomom **Master Zik **Zeena **Zor Galeria Okładki IDW 25 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 25 RI-A raw.png|Okładka RI-A, czysta IDW25 RI-B raw.png|Okładka RI-B, czysta IDW 25 RI-B inks.png|Okładka RI-B, atramenty Zapowiedź IDW 25 preview 0.jpg IDW 25 preview 1.jpg IDW 25 preview 2.jpg IDW 25 preview 3.jpg IDW 25 preview 4.jpg IDW 25 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Komiks ten jest pierwszym kamieniem milowym w serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. *Początkowo komiks ten miał zostać wydany 22 stycznia 2020 roku, ale jego premierę przesunięto na 29 stycznia, potem 5 lutego i ostatecznie 12 lutego. *Okładka RI-A została zainspirowana przez ekran końca gry z Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. *Antropomorficzna owca z Sonic the Hedgehog #2 pojawia się na stronie jedenastej, jako członiki Restoration, tak jak w Sonic the Hedgehog #13. *Na stronie trzynastej w wypowiedzi Cream pojawia się błąd. Dialog brzmi "I... I want to see my mother again. And Cream, and Chocola, and everyone else", podczas gdy imię "Cream" powinno zostać zastąpione przez Cheese'a. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing